


Plz stop bullying celegorm

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Slice of Life, Weird anatomy, for my bby ;3, is this how poison ivy works, violence against birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: celegorm gets poison ivy and maybe eats a living bird





	Plz stop bullying celegorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrnin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/gifts).



The great rider stood in one of the forests of middle earth, searching endlessly for his hunters. Oromë pushed past brush and limb, but couldn't find them. Defeated he huffed, grabbing nahar's muzzle when he heard rustling behind him. It was moving too fast to be a deer, too recklessly to be anyone else. 

Celegorm, the fair, exited the bushes. Poison ivy, Oromë noted. 

"My lord! You won't believe what I found for you." The elf approached the vala, a small bird in hand. "This bird only has one lung and two livers, how strange is that?" 

Oromë looked down to where Celegorm cut (but most likely tore) the bird open, and he was right. The vala couldn't help but smile. In the short time he'd taken Celegorm under his wing he learned much of the wildlife, even being proficient in many of their languages. The elf continued to ramble on, about the strange disorder of the bird to the strange bugs he found by the river. 

Oromë gently brought him back to reality, asking "Would you happen to know where the other hunters are?" 

The fair nodded to him. "I'm sure they're still at the river where i last saw them my lord, they did mention taking a break." 

The vala hummed in understanding. "Seeing as we're alone, would you like another lesson?" Celegorm bounced with excitement. 

"Yes my lord! Of course I would!" Oromë smiled, sitting down with his legs crossed by a tree stump, the elf sitting next to him. With the hand not currently covered in feathers and blood, the vala reached into a rabbit's burrow, pulling out the frightened animal. 

Oromë told Celegorm the way the rabbits talked, how it was too fast and high pitched, but they held more knowledge about fauna than any other animal in the great forest. He talk to the elf, then to the rabbit, trying his best to pass the lesson to his hunter. 

The hunter, despite being absorbed by the lesson, started scratching the rash forming on the uncovered skin exposed to the shrub. The rabbit whispered to Oromë, telling him of some grass to remove the rash. Oromë assured he'd handle it, but rabbits can't pick up on sarcasm. 

After much time had passed with the sun beginning to set, Oromë, Celegorm, and nahar walked to the river where the merry band of hunters sat telling stories. Celegorm hadn't stopped scratching himself, the skin between his shirt and neck bright red. Oromë knew would be to stubborn to recognize his mistake, much admit to needing help. The vala joined his hunters, all sitting on the banks of the river, the days catch roasting over a fire. 

Oromë sat at the riverside, crushing some light sandal wood in his hand. Celegorm sat next to his lord, still scratching himself. The vala passed the sandal wood to him. 

"Put this on the rash," he sighed, but smiled as he continued, "what am I going to do with you?" 

The elf scoffed at him, sarcastic as ever. "My lord, would really think I have a rash? No, I was in a horrible fight with a wild boar. Skinning him left me red from all the rough fur on my skin." 

Oromë rolled his eyes. "Then if doesn't bother you,." The vala threw the sandal wood into river, the elf grimaced. His stubbornness would truly get the best of him.


End file.
